


Independent life

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Independent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Independent life

Clint learnt independence,   
Very early in his life.   
He learnt you can only count on yourself.   
That trusting someone,   
Results in getting hurt.  
Clint likes his independence.   
No one can hurt him.  
He does what he wants.   
Emotionally he is closed of.  
Indepence allows him to make decisions.   
Without any pressure.   
Even after joining Shield,   
Clint took precautions,   
If any betrayal occurs,  
He will be fine.


End file.
